


A Night By The Lakeside

by OmegaUltra



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaUltra/pseuds/OmegaUltra
Summary: One-Shot: On a cool Amphibia night, Anne Finds herself homesick by the lake. So Sprig decides to remind her of how much has changed since she's come.





	A Night By The Lakeside

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey guys, I know I have a bunch of other projects to work on, but since I'm going on vacation for the next two weeks and I heard of this show, I thought "Why not, let's binge it," and so I bought the first season and well, I like the show! I hope you guys enjoy my first fic for it! I thank Shinovii and EpsilonMk46 for looking this over!
> 
> R&R!

A Night By The Lakeside

"_**Lost in your mind… I wanna know."**_

"Huh?" Sprig whispered, as he slowly raised his head. The soft milk-light of the moon glowed in his gaze.

"_**Am I losing my mind? Never let me go…"**_

"_Is that, singing?"_ His tired mind went, before a soft breeze flowed through the room. *Shiver* he went as he wrapped himself in his covers. _"Why is it so cold in here?!"_ he turned in his bed, taking a glance at the window. _"No… Anne didn't open it again. So why is it so cold?!"_

Slowly, he turned and hopped out of bed, rubbing his head as he did so. _"All right Sprig, let's go figure this out,"_ with that, he hit the deck, before crawling out of the room and climbing up the walls to continue along the ceiling. _"If there's someone here, I'm gonna get the drop of them!"_ He rubbed his chin. _"But then again, why would they be singing?"_

Soon enough he found his way downstairs, only to find the front door wide open, letting in the cool night air. _"Well that explains that,"_ he focused his gaze and continued crawling. _"If someone's broken in, I have to find them!"_ quickly he made his way over and jumped to his feet, checking the lock after he balanced himself. "No… this wasn't broken," he rubbed his chin. "So if someone didn't break in, that means that someone left and forgot to close the door behind them."

Immediately, he jumped back up and crawled around the ceiling. First he checked Polly's bucket, only to find his sister sleeping peacefully inside. _"Ok, good, now Hop Pop,"_ and when he peeked inside his grandfather's room, he found him sitting at his desk with his eyes wide open. _"Dangit, he fell asleep reading again,"_ he flipped and landed on his feet once more. _"That just leaves…"_ he turned and opened up the basement door. "Anne?"

No response.

Quickly, he jumped down the stairs and turned on the light, only to reveal her bed, lay empty with the covers lazily strewn over it. Sprig's eyes went wide with that. _"Door open, Anne missing?!"_ he slapped his cheeks. "Oh no, someone kidnapped Anne and she must be singing to help me follow her!" he turned and bolted up the stairs with that, before rushing out the front door and into the chilly night. "If I can catch up then I'll able to save her!"

With a hop skip and a jump, Sprig found himself turning and bolting through the nighttime time. At this point, most of the houses had gone dark for the night, with only the bioluminescent mushrooms lighting the way forward. _"Come on Anne, where are you?!"_

"_**If this night is not forever… at least we are together,"**_ a voice soon went, its tone low, almost as if trying to decide whether or not what being said was true.

"_I hear you Anne! I'm coming!" _With that, Sprig pushed his way through a set of dense bushes, only to land on his face. Though, when he pushed himself back up, he spotted her, a young human girl sitting by the edge of the lake, her gaze fixed upon the stars above.

"_**I know I'm not alone… I know I'm not alone,"**_ she sung out, almost as if attempting to lie to herself.

"Anne!" The frog boy shouted as he rushed over, causing the young woman to turn to face him… only for him to jump in her arms. "When I woke up, the door was open and when I didn't see you in your room I thought something bad happened to you!" He quickly inspected his friend. "Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?" he raised his fists. "When I find out who took you I'm gonna-"

"Sprig!" Anne cut the boy off, placing him on the ground and her hands on his shoulders afterwards. "It's all right. I'm fine. No one kidnapped me."

"Huh?" he tilted his head in confusion. "Then uhh… why are you out here, all alone and stuff? And why are you singing."

"No reason," Anne sighed with that, before turning away and curling up with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around her shins. "It's nothing, really. I just wanted some alone time is all… as for the singing, well… it's just a song from back home."

For a moment, the frog boy looked to his companion in curiosity, before shaking his head. "Anne, you've been here for three months now. I know that that's not it. You hate being alone around here! You always tell me how you're worried you're gonna get carried away by something!"

"Really, it's nothing," she shook her head, before burying it in her knees. "You wouldn't understand."

Sprig pause, his mind jumping around to what could possibly be bothering his friend. "Anne… is this about home?"

She paused in response, before sighing once more. "I can't get anything over on ya, huh?" she found herself looking up at the stars above. "I'm just afraid I'm never gonna get back, ya know? It's been months since I came here and I don't think I've gotten anywhere near getting home! The frost hasn't melted yet and my lead at the Bizarre Bazaar left before I could ask her anything!"

Sprig stopped for a moment, his mind considering just how to respond. _"She needs this…"_ and so he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Anne, don't worry. We're gonna get you home one day, I just know it!" he pushed her off once more. "Hop Pop, Polly and I promised we'd help ya in any way we can!"

"I know," she looked away. "But… it just feels hopeless, ya know? The music box isn't working anymore and Hop Pop hasn't told me if he had found anything about it. It just… I just feels like I'm still where I started!"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Anne, don't worry…" he paused. "That's not all, isn't it?"

Anne looked away in response.

Sprig let out a breath and took a seat at her side. "Anne, what's going on?"

"I'm afraid of what'll happen after…" her voice trailed off as she got a rock and tossed it at the lake, causing it to skip along the surface before finally.

"After what?"

"After I go home!" Anne finally blurted out, her voice filling with frustration. "After I found out that Sasha wasn't my real friend, I began to wonder who else wasn't my friend either!" She grabbed another rock and sent it on its way. "What am I supposed to do when I get home? Just go back the life I had? Begin wondering if I can ever trust anyone ever again?!"

Sprig paused, thinking through his words for a moment, before answering. "Anne, I know it'll be hard when it's finally time, but… why don't you enjoy it in the meanwhile?"

"I am," Anne shook her head. "It's stupid, I know… I should just enjoy it while I still can and not worry about the ending. But… I just don't want to say goodbye. I have friends here, a family. Back home My parents were never really around. I know life was hard on them, but… I never learned their names. And after what happened with Sasha…"

Sprig's gaze softened as pulled Anne into a hug once more. "Don't worry about it, I know that no matter what happens you'll do great Anne. You're my best friend and the girl who's saved this family!" he pushed her back and looked into her eyes. "You'll be fine, I just know it! After all, you're a natural at this stuff!"

Her gaze softened, and her voice fell uneasy as she turned back to the lake. "I guess you're right…" she looked up at the star-filled sky. "You know… back home, I never got to see those."

"The stars?" he tilted his head.

"Yeah, back home we had too much light around for us to see them to glow," the young woman smiled softly with that. "It's called 'light pollution'."

"You know, you've never really told me what it's like to live where you do," Sprig took a seat at Anne's side, dipping his feet in the warm water as he did so.

She gave him a half smile, before refocusing on the stars. "It was… normal to me I guess. I used to live in the big city, with buildings so tall they cut through the sky, and so many people that, well… I'll admit, we never really got to know too many people."

"It sounds a bit… cold, don't ya think?" the frog boy looked to his companion in curiosity.

"I guess you could say that," Anne loosened up, leaning back on her arms and dipping her feet in the water as well. "But I was used to it. I was an only child and so I would go to school, maybe learn something, grab a snack on the way home and do my homework. Really, until I came here I guess you could say my life was pretty boring," she turned to her companion. "For what it's worth, I'm glad I opened that box."

"I'm glad too," Sprig looked up. "Ya know… before you came, people really didn't like me much. Yeah, I was trying to be charming for the adults, but other kids… they just didn't get me."

Anne gave him a small punch on the shoulder with that. "That was their loss."

Sprig smiled with that. "Thanks Anne," before jumping up and throwing his arms around her once more. "I'll never forget you, no matter what!"

And in response she hugged him too. "And I'll never forget you too Sprig… you guys have been more of my family in three months than my one back home in my whole life," she then let go and as she looked into the boy's eyes, she finished. _**"Anywhere whenever, apart we're still together. I know I'm not alone. I know, I not alone!"**_

"You've gotta teach me that song one day!" He cheerfully poked her.

"Will do, I promise," Anne replied, before breaking the embrace and turning towards the lake once more, with Sprig following suit as well.

With that, they simply sat at the edge of the lake, the soft blues and purples of the nighttime sky illuminating the world above while the fireflies and glowing mushrooms brought light to lakeside.

After all, as long as they found themselves together, they knew that there was nothing that could stand in their way. And even when Anne found her way home, they would be apart, but together in heart.

15-14-5 15-6-20-5-14 13-5-5-20-19 6-1-20-5 9-14 23-1-25-19 20-8-5-25 4-15-14-'20 5-24-16-5-3-20. 1-14-4 19-15 20-8-5 2-5-19-20 15-14-5 3-1-14 4-15 9-19 1-3-3-5-16-20 9-20-19 16-1-18-20 9-14 12-9-6-5 1-19 1-14-14-5 8-1-19 12-5-1-18-14-5-4

**Author's Note:**

> A/N And there's my first Amphibia fic! I hope you guys enjoyed! With this, I'm gonna be on break. See ya guys later!
> 
> Song lyrics Used: Alan Walker - "Alone"


End file.
